tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: Japan
Survivor: Japan was LoganWorm's third season in his series. The season began on May 7th 2012 and was slated to last about 13 days. It ended on May ____ 2012. This season is known as an "original" season for being in a location in which the actual Survivor series was not yet filmed (if it was filmed there, then it's original because of the logo and tribe names). The season featured 16 castaways on two different tribes. The main twist was Immunity Island which allowed the holder of individual immunity to hold luxuries, but is not allowed to vote or use a hidden immunity idol. This is also the first time the tribes were "refurbished". People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/Usernames) Season Summary Genre: Reality Competition Winner: ??? (?-?) No. of Episodes: 15 No. of Castaways: 16 Original Run: May 7th 2012 - May 22nd 2012 Hosted On: Tengaged Website Preceded By: Survivor: Samoa Followed By: Survivor: Marquesas Location: Yakushima, Japan Tribes: Yotai Kuski Sunto Hiriato Nakaoto Text Summary: When the castaways arrived, BHD and Epstar were randomly selected to choose the tribes. . Epstar chose Game, Porsche, Janie, Sf, Joe, and J-Wiz to be a part of the Kuski tribe. BHD chose Patrick, Meli, Tinga, Nathan, Pull, Skillz, and Jack to be a part of the Yotai tribe. At the immunity challenge both tribes had to make sushi, the Yotai tribe ended up winning immunity. At tribal the Kuski tribe decided to vote out Unit on a 5-2-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge, it was close, and Yotai was announced immunity until the challenge was looked at close. Kuski ended up winning immunity. At tribal council Nathan was also voted out on a 5-2-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge Yotai ended up winning in a challenge of Connect "5". At tribal council Kuski decided to vote out Joe on a 5-1-1 vote. At the next immunity challenge Kuski ended up winning on a landslide sending Meli out on a 4-3 vote off of the Yotai tribe. At the next immunity challenge there was a tribal refurbish and Immunity Island was introduced. Jack proceeded to win the 1 individual immunity available and both tribes went to tribal council. BHD was the only former Yotai member on Hiriato, being voted out on a 4-1-1 vote. In a shocking 4-1 vote Pull was voted out becoming the 1st member of the jury. At the next immunity challenge J-Wiz and Tinga won and went to Immunity Island. The Sunto tribe decided to vote out Game and then the Hiriato tribe decided to vote out Sf. At the next immunity challenge the castaways found out they merged and that no one won immunity. They tied the vote twice before the Purple Rock had to decide ______ was eliminated. Returning Players: N/A Videos: ---------------------------------------------------------------- Castaways (All of the total votes do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast '''against' castaways, not for 'them) NV = indicates that there was no vote involved with the Castaway's final departure. The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote. ^1 =''There was only 1 person holding the individual immunity necklace to determine which tribe's voted out member would become the 1st member of the jury.'' ^2 =''No one won immunity because directions weren't followed properly. '' ^3 =''There was a tied vote twice, so the Purple Rock eliminated _____.'' Voting History NV = indicates that the person did not vote, and had no effect on who was voted out. (usually because they forgot to vote, but there could be another reason) I-I = indicates that the person was sent to Immunity Island and could not vote at that tribal council. ^3 =''There was a tied vote twice, so the Purple Rock eliminated _____.'' *All votes will be revealed once the season has ended* Episode Summaries '''Episode 1: "It Turns Around" When the castaways arrived, it was announced that two of them had been randomly drawn to pick the tribes in a schoolyard pick. Epstar was randomly selected as the first member of Kuski. BHD was selected as the first member of Yotai. Epstar chose Game, Porsche, Janie, Sf, Joe, and J-Wiz to be a part of the Kuski tribe. BHD chose Patrick, Meli, Tinga, Nathan, Pull, Skillz, and Jack to be a part of the Yotai tribe. In the very first immunity challenge the tribes had to make sushi rolls as fast as they could. Whichever tribe made 3 sushi rolls first and ran back to the start won immunity. It was down to seconds, but Yotai ended up winning immunity, sending Kuski to tribal for the night. At the Kuski camp... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council there were no fingers being pointed to anyone for the loss of the first challenge. In the end Unit was voted out on a 5-2-1 vote. 'Episode 2: "Who Are Too Stupid"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to carry bags of sand across the beach for their tribe. Each tribe had 10 bags and each bag varied in weight from 1 pound to 50 pounds. If a castaway had a heavier bag, it would make them move a lot slower across the beach. Whichever tribe had moved all 10 of their bags first won immunity. All 10 bags for each tribe ended up equalling 228 pounds. When Yotai thought they had won the immunity challenge, Kuski had won because of a few mishaps during the challenge. At the Kuski camp... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council no one was revealing who they wanted out, but Nathan was voted out on a 5-2-1 vote. 'Episode 3: "It's Strategic All Right"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways were playing an altered blown-up game of Connect 4, where they had to hit 5 targets in a row, column, or diagnol to win immunity. The challenge lasted for about an hour, with Kuski hitting targets all over the board, and Yotai missing the majority of their targets. In the end Yotai won immunity by hitting their last target. At the Yotai camp... At the Kuski camp... At tribal council Porsche came out and said that it was going to be a strategic vote for sure. On a 5-1-1 vote Joe was voted out of the tribe. 'Episode 4: "I've Been Plotting"' At the next immunity challenge, the castaways had to get help from Tengaged to win immunity. It's known as the classic "spam" challenge, where whichever blog gets the most points for their votes and the most comments will win immunity. Kuski took a heft lead... At the Kuski camp.... At the Yotai camp... At tribal council everyone proceeded to keep to themselves for another time. In a very close vote of 4-3 Meli became the 4th person voted out of the tribe. 'Episode 5: "I'll Strike Like a Snake"' At the next immunity challenge LoganWorm asked 2 people to step forward. Epstar and Jack then stepped forward. They were required to choose the new Refurbished tribes "Hiriato" and "Sunto". Every person from the Kuski tribe except Sf went on to Sunto and every member of Yotai went on to Sunto except BHD who went on to Hiribato. At this point no one was no longer competing for tribal immunity, but rather individual immunity. Whoever won individual immunity was then sent to Immunity Island where they'd enjoy food, bath, and entertainment. The tradeoff was that the person who went to Immunity Island couldn't vote at tribal council or use an idol at tribal. In a challenge where the castaways had to cut people's ropes to make vases shatter, Jack won and was sent to Immunity Island. Whoever was voted off of the Hiriato tribe would become the 1st member of the jury. At the Sunto camp... At the Hiriato camp... At tribal council the Sunto tribe decided to vote out BHD, the "odd man out" on a 4-1-1 vote. The Hiriato tribe made a surprising decision and decided to vote out Pull on a 4-1 vote making him the 1st jury member. 'Episode 6: "All of My Friends Are Gone"' At the next immunity challenge it was announced that both tribes were going to tribal again and 2 people (1 from each tribe) would win immunity and be sent to Immunity Island. For the challenge all of the castaways had to climb a pole and stay on it for as long as possible. In the end 1 person from each tribe would win immunity. After a short while J-Wiz won the individual immunity for Sunto. The Hiribato tribe went for at least 1 hour until Tinga won individual immunity and went to Immunity Island along with J-Wiz. At the Sunto camp... At the Hiriato camp... At tribal council the Sunto tribe came to a decision by voting out Game on a 3-0 vote (Game didn't vote). The Hiriato tribe decided to vote off Sf on a 3-1 vote making him the 3rd member of the jury. 'Episode 7: "I Have No Idea"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had discovered that they were now merging. For the challenge the castaways had to race through a maze. The first 3 people that made it through would then swim out and do 3 laps. When LoganWorm said go they could swim. Tinga, Jack, and Epstar all made it through. Then before LoganWorm said go Epstar jumped the gun and started swimming. The other 2 castaways then swam too far, and it was decided that no one won immunity and went to immunity island. At the Nakaoto camp... At tribal council there was open confessions as that it was still Yotai vs. Kuski, so it would be a tie vote both times. Porsche and Epstar both said they were more than willing to face the Purple Rock. The first vote tied on a 4-4 vote, then the second vote tied on a 3-3 vote. The Purple Rock ended up eliminating... Twists 'Tribal Refurbish:' This twist happened on Day 5, the definition of a tribal refurbish is when the castaways go to a tribe that has a new color and a completely new name. The manner in which a tribal refurbish is selected, doesn't matter, but it's usually a schoolyard pick. The 2 refurbished tribes were Hiriato and Sunto which had new colors. 'Immunity Island:' This twist was introduced on Day 5 and noted that anyone that has individual immunity will enjoy luxuries on a separate island in exchange for their tribal vote. Anyone on Immunity Island is not allowed to vote and is not allowed to use the hidden immunity idol. Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season has returned to another season. Biggest Critiscms On Day 2, during the 2nd immunity challenge Game complained that Yotai had not won immunity because LoganWorm had messed up. LoganWorm spent about a half an hour checking back and making the changes needed. Kuski ended up winning immunity. This challenge was not liked by many. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series